1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a guide device of a turbomachine and a method for producing a guide device of a turbomachine and a guide vane for a guide device of this kind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 195 47 653 C2 discloses a guide device for a turbomachine, particularly a steam turbine. The disclosed guide device comprises a guide vane ring, and a plurality of guide vanes are fastened to the guide vane ring so as to be distributed along its circumference. The guide vane ring, together with the guide vanes fastened to the guide vane ring, are fastened to a guide vane carrier.
According to DE 195 47 653 C2, the guide vanes are fastened to the guide vane ring in such a way that a through-hole is provided for fixing guide vane feet of the guide vanes in the guide vane ring for every guide vane, which through-hole penetrates the guide vane ring and the guide vane foot and is suited for the lateral insertion of a vane retaining pin extending in axial direction. Fixing the guide vanes to the guide vane ring in this way requires extensive manufacturing resources and elaborate assembly.